Luna
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Meet Fox's childhood friends, one of them is somehow involved in Krystal's past. And if not stop soon, it'll be involved in many others past. That's Fox's problem, and his problem will be his worst nightmare. I have made some changes and Done.
1. Chapter 1

_In a prison space cell, a little girl was on a swing back and forth. Two guards were watching her._

"I can't believe this is the killer, she seems so innocent." One guard admits.

"Don't be fooled, I've seen their kind before, sweet, innocent then when you turn your back, killers, monsters." The guard sees her sighs.

"I heard she killed about 30 people."

She sighed, looking at the guards.

_"Look at them, talking about you. Those parasites, yyou should teach them a lesson." _An evil voice said in her head, but then a kinder voice replied back.

"**Be quiet, you've gotten us enough trouble."**

The girl ignores the bad voice, "He's not coming is he?"

**"Of course he will."**

"But how will he find me? They have moved me, he's not coming."

_"That's right, he has forgotten you, just like everybody else."_

**"Shut it! Don't say that!"**

_"Hiding the truth, that's not nice, but the truth hurts especially the freaks. But ehen messing with power that's too much for them, they lock you away. Let's teach them a lesson. They lied to you."_

"They lied to me." Her hand begins to tigthened, the ropes started to burn.

"_They all should pay for being so mean to you.."_

"They..should pay.." Her eyes begin to glow red. The alarm of the prison was going off. The guards watched in horror as the little girl stood up.

_Yessss, freedom is your goal now."_

The girl fell on the floor, holding her head, "No, stop, no more suffering..no more killing..no more." The nurse ran in, grabbing the girl's left arm, about to insert the needle but then the girl calm down, "I'm okay. Mrs Nurse lady, may I ask you something. The girlwas looking down as she stood up, meeting the nurse's eye level.

"Sure, anything sweetie." Nurse's neck was in the girl's hand, the girl smiled evilly as her eyes glowed red.

"Are you a screamer?"

The guards heard the Nurse's scream and ran in. Seeing the nurse, laying in her own pool of blood. The girl begin to laugh evilly, holding her hand up.

Both of the guards held their guns at her, "Freeze."

"Burn." She laughs evilly again.


	2. Chapter 2

This is like a few months after the Dinosaur Planet chaos.

Back with Fox

Fox came in sighing, putting a perfectly wrap present down on a counter top, then he falls into his seat.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked, "Why the gloom face?"

"She wasn't there." Fox answered, sitting back up, noticing Krystal's new outfit, in one of those suits, "Nice outfit."

Krystal smiled but before she could say anything Fox got up, going into his room.

"Why Fox's so gloom? Mission to save the President of Cornelia from Assassination from Star Wolf went great." Falco said, Slippy just shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems to me Wolf didn't seem to care about losing to Fox as Fox didn't seem to care about kicking his tail." Peppy said, "Maybe something happened to what's her face."

"Who?" Falco jumped.

"Well, after you left, Fox has sometimes come back to Cornelia, I asked him who was he seeing but the name must've slip."

"That's a big help, Krystal why don't you read Fox's mind?"

"Sorry Falco, not only is that wrong but I can't read minds just communicate with people with my mind."

"One of Fox's childhood friends could read minds. She was very sweet, name started with an A but the other one she hung out with. Now she was trouble, always fighting, running away, and setting stuff on fire all the time, name started with an E." Peppy tap his finger on his head.

General Pepper came into the screen, "General Pepper here, where's Fox, I must speak with him, it's urgent."

Fox came out, facing the General, "Yes sir."

"Fox, I thought you were asleep." He laughed.

"I was sir. I have to ask you something."

"Oh, about you know "who"?"

"Yeah. Where is she? You know she'll kill me."

"Well, you're not the only one."

"Excuse me."

"Yep, your friend killed about 30 people for the last two months, so they sent her to Prison Hellhole."

Slippy jumped, "That's the toughest prison in the Lylat System."

"That's correct, "General Pepper turn back to Fox, "She escaped and killed everyone in the prison. The Prison was found on Planet Solarius..in pieces. We can't find her any where. So we-"

"So you were hoping I know where she is. I have an idea."

"Good, send the directions to the scientists, they'll meet you there. Fox, bring her back. General Pepper out."

Fox turned to Rob, "On course to Planet Alaskanina."

"Alaskanina! That's one of the coldest planet in the Lylat systerm. I hate the cold!" Falco yelled, crossing his arms.

"Actually, it's the coldest planet but it's pretty warm this time of the year."

**Fox's Pov**

We arrived onto Alaskanina, home of the Alaskaninan Wolves and White Tigers. Believe to be nearly extinct, thanks to Andross, but the population is slowly increasing. The Ship landed in the one region that I knew she would be in, The Tribe of the Telekinetics. As usual, the scientists were there waiting for us. One of them came up to me, Dr. Scale, I think. I ran out of the ship.

"Nice to see you again." He shook my hand like crazy, I broke loose from his grip, "It's good you're here, she won't let us get near her. She nearly destroyed our equipment. She'll let you get near her without reading your mind."

"Maybe it's because she trusts me."

"Well, of course. You need to use this, " He pulled out a small metal remote control and put it in my hand, a needle came out of it, "It's made out of ATMI, just stick her with the needle."

I walked into this big looking temple, covered with drawings, the building was made of stone, and it was so old. In the middle, swinging back and forth, was...


	3. Chapter 3

Angela. One of my guardian angels. Her dark blue eyes were now half way open as she stared at me.

"Fox." She greeted but still had a frown planted on her face, "We thought you forgot about us."

"I tried to look for you at Project Starlab but they say you wasn't there, what happened?" She wore a white bathing suit outfit but with long sleeves, slipper shoes, and a white crystal necklace. She has long black hair and she was a black and white tiger (_she has a human like nose and mouth, ya know like on manga when a person draws a tiger like girl they only look half and half.)_She ignored my question, "Did you know that I created this swing?"

"No I didn't, "I remembered that Angela was like a child, so fragile.

"Yeah, now I know how to make my illusions real, isn't that great."

"Yeah. Angie, General Pepper told me you killed a lot of people."

She stared, her eyes still half opened, "I didn't mean it. It was Eva's fault, she let her guard down, she let "it" take control of us. Saying that you forgot us..like everyone else."

"No way, I even got your present in the ship."  
"I'm going back to Cornelia, aren't I?"

"Yep, but you know what? I'm not going to force you." I threw the remote on the floor.

"The scientists, they wanted to drug me up, figures. They finally see us as a threat but instead of facing it and trying to help us. They took us to jail. I refuse to ride with them."

"Well, you can ride with me."

"Okay." She got up, the swing disappeared, we begin to walk out, side by side, " Eva said hi."

"How's Eva anyways?" I asked, Eva was Angela's twin, "The last time I saw her, she was in so much pain."  
"Yeah, she'll spend most of her time, looking out the window. He always calls, but she never answers her phone. She's eating more..sometimes, we'll just have to keep this up a little longer, and we'll be free." Angela sighed, "I've never been free before."

"Yes, you have."

"I don't remember." Angela sat on a chair, we had just launched into space when I gave Angie the present. She opened it up or more like rip it.

"Easy, you might tear it up." I smirked, it was a stuffed bunny, one of their favorite animals.

"Thanks, I pretty sure-" Suddenly, Angela started to glow blue, her body begin to change, she seem to get smaller, when the glow was gone, Luna was in her place, but sleeping. She wears a light blue shirt that stops to her stomach, skirt, lighter blue leggings, and blue tims, still with that crescent moon head band. She's a white Winter Wolf and had a blue crystal necklace

"Hey! Where's that scary chick?" Falco came in, asking, "And who's the spurt?"

Luna woke up, instantly when Falco said spurt, "I'm not a spurt." She hugged the bunny and then she hugged me, "Fox, I'm so happy to see you. I was so scared, Project StarLab wanted to send me away to prison, and-"

"They did, and you killed everybody there!" Falco yelled. Luna was silent.

"I did?" She looked at me, she put her knees up to her head, "Why do I keep hurting so much people? Why? I don't like to kill."

"Well, it's too late to say I'm sorry."

"Falco!" I yelled, Luna suddenly passed out hanging over me like a doll, "Oh great, now she fainted."

Krystal was watching, "Fox, what's wrong with her?" I placed her on a couch.

"It's a long story. "

"Well...we got time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Luna is like a little sister to me, not to mention a hero. She saved my best friends from dying. It's this whole Alaskaninan thing that I really don't get. Luna let's these two beings inside her, one calls herself Iris and the other Phoenix. They can control her if it seems necessary."

"But in that prison, that really wasn't necessay."

"Yeah, that's Phoenix's doing. Luna can't be hurt by their attacks. My best friends, they were. When I was little, my dad brought them home saying that something was happening in Alaskanina. Angela Demon Wolfen and Eva Angel Wolfen. The funny thing was that they're not even wolves, they're tigers. They were fun to be around, my old man wasn't there all the time. So they made up the enterainment. Angela was always spirited, nothing could keep her down for long, honest too. Eva was like my big sister, always beating up anyone who bothered me, I could trust her with my life. Then, when we were 13, after something happened to Eva, the army had this agency called Project Starlab. They wanted to know more about the inhabitants in Alaskanina, so they took Angela and Eva from me but I could visit though. That's where they found out that Eva was a pyrokinetic, not to mention pyromaniac. Angela was special, she was telekinetic, telepathic, create illusions, and all that junk. Eva was able to get out after their painful tests because they thought she was dumb, she only pretended. They kept Angela, messed her up too. Four years after I destroyed Andross, General Pepper wanted to see me."

Flashback

I entered into the agency, where General Pepper was observing Angela, he turned to face me.

"Fox, we have some terrible news, I know how close you are to Angela, " He looked down at the ground sadly, "Oh yeah, congrats on destroying Andross. You did us a favor."

"Thanks sir, what about Angie anyways." Angela was on her swing, in a world that she created with her mind, while watching T.V.

"She's dying..Fox."

At first I laughed but then when I saw how serious he was, my mouth just opened, "How? Why? I-"

"Fox, the scienctists just figured out that all their test and drugs they put in her body, as been slowly killing her, and some unknown entity. Some Angela and Eva have some telepathic connections and they did the same thing to Eva, she may be dying too, but we can't seen to find her."

"How long?"

"Maybe six months, or a year, if they're lucky."

"So you want me to tell em."

"They have the right to know. Angela won't let anyone near her anymore but she'll trust you. I'm sorry Fox, I know how close you three were. Why, it was just yesterday when you three would run through the Cornerian Army Headquarters causing mayhem."

I entered into the room, it was like from a movie with a yellow brick road, flowers, birds, and butterflies. I saw Angela, still swinging back and forth, watching the T.V. It was a security camera of us, pulling off pranks in the Conerian Army Headquarters.

"Fox." Angela greeted, her eyes only half way opened, "We're best friends right?"

It was like she couldn't remember me, "Right, how you doing Angie?"

"Fine, I guess. Did we have fun back then? Play lots of games right?" She smiled, laughing, the sun in her world suddenly shined brighter.

"Yep, remember how Eva shaved Peppy's bold head while he was asleep?"

"I can't really remember, everything is so foggy. I remember how Project Starlab made me stay. They said they would play games, but no one ever plays with me. The only games they played with me were these boring games, "Her face tightened with anger as the sun was covered by the dark clouds, "They just poked me with their needles and wired my brain, asking can you move this with your mind or what am I thinking?"

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, I know. Eva was lucky, she got out. As for me, they kept telling me this is all for science. They did their research, I was cheated out of my childhood. I can't remember anything past 13. They messed me up, Fox. They stole a part of my life that I can't ever get back. It's not fair, what did I do to deserve this." She started crying.

"Don't worry Angie, once I get Eva, the three of us can hang, is that fine?"

She nodded, "Trying to make me happy...before I die?"

I looked at the ground sadly. She must have read my mind, she only does that unless something is really wrong.

"Sorry, I had to read your mind...me and Eva, are dying very soon. Aren't we?"

"Yes, but I figure out someway, don't you worry."

"Fox, could you stay with me for a while, I'm scared." Angela asked, that was the first time I ever heard her say that.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela told me where to find Eva, trust me, it was hard trying to get over there, let's just say that she has a boyfriend and could mostly be found in a certain area in space, that I couldn't go unless in costume or something.

**Continue of Flashback**

I entered in the place, guys playing pool, smell of liquor, there was a crowd standing around a pool table. I could hear some guys talking as I was looking around.

"Man, that girl is so hot. Excellent drinker, fighter, mechanic, and pool player, I'm in love."

"Yeah, too bad she's taken. I'm telling ya he got her by pure luck."

Suddenly, the crowd goes wild, cheering on for the winner, then they just moved along, it was Eva. She looked like she was in some sort of pain, she leans over the pool table, grabbing her stomach, she was sweating a lot too. She just shook it off when her boyfriend came along. I was able to get to her when he wasn't around, she drinks a lot, but barely ever gets drunk.

"Pssst, Eva." I whispered, she looked over at me, smiling, I guess she recognized me, she followed me just outside of the place.

"Hey Fox, didn't think you had the guts to show up here, eh?" She whispered.

"I gotta tell you something...it's-"

Eva fell to the ground, pouring out with sweat, she started to make sounds like she could throw, she was grabbing her stomach, she covered her ears for a second. I tried to pull her up but she couldn't go in there and let him see how she was now. It took her a few minutes until she was standing back on her knees, laughing a little.

"Crazy huh?" She tried to smile, but it seem too painful.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Maybe, just a few weeks. I thought I was pregnant but then I just started feeling even worst lately, not signs of pregnancy at all."

"Why would you think you're pregnant."

She gave me a weird look, like guilty and happy look, "Oh nothing. So whatcha here for?"

"It's about Angie."

"Son of a bitch, did those doctors go too far again cause I'm happy to kick their asses...again." She popped her knuckles.

"Again! Nevermind, Not this time, it's about you too."

"Me too? If you came all this way just to tell me to go back, you're just wasting your time too." I sighed, Eva couldn't read minds but she could read your face, so well in fact that she could be a telepath, she stop kidding around then, "Bad news?"

"Very bad, Evevee, you're... dying."

"I'm what?"

"Dying...The meds that the Starlab Docs gave you, is weakened your body and now something inside of you is painfully killing you. Right after, Angie told me where to find you, she had a seizure. But, I'll find a way, there's gotta be something."

Eva was quiet, she was tough, she didn't cry but her eyes were watered up, "There is but it may or may not work."

"Tell me."

"You must find someone in Alaskanina, someone who wears a light blue crystal around their neck. It's called the Crystal Alask Drain, that's all I remember."

"I'll go to Alaskanina, maybe you could go with me huh? You and Angie. You'll get to see home for the first time."

She smiled, rubbing her eyes, " Sure, I'll just tell him real quick. We'll make a stop by Corneria for Angela, then leave."

**End of Flashback**

I looked at Krystal, "You should have saw the looks on their faces when they saw Alaskanina, after Andross was done with it. The place had some Alaskaninans there, all of them were wolves and a few tigers of course, so they didn't really die out. We did find someone, an old lady with a young granddaughter about five years old, with a light blue crystal necklace." I looked over and pointed at Luna, "The ritual is when a host always a person to inhabit in their bodies. In Angela and Eva's case, that was like whatever lived in their bodies, will go into Luna's crystal, while they go into Luna to sleep, slowly regenerating their bodies. Of course, sometimes the things that are in Luna's crystal get out, controlling Luna and them."

"The things that are in Luna's crystal, Phoenix and -"

"Iris. When Iris takes control Luna turns into Angela and when Phoenix takes control, she turns into Eva. Luna can release them but once she does, Iris and Phoenix goes back into their bodies, if they're healed then it's over but if not, Luna will have to let them go back into their bodies, until the ritual is completed." I smiled to myself, "Her grandma died after performing the ritual, so I had to keep an eye on her now. Luna and Angela are like my little sisters, and Eva is still my big sister."

"I have one question. What about Eva's boyfriend?"

"Before the ritual, Eva wanted to tell him, but when she came back, she saw him sleeping with one of her friends," I laughed a little, "She took it out on his airwing too, then she just left...in tears. She sung a song about it too."

We just arrived at Corneria , that's when Luna woke up and looked out the window, seeing the Winter Carnival taking place.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna looked at me with those big, dark blue eyes, still holding my present tightly around her arms.

"Can we go?" She asked, jumping like crazy, "I've never been to the Winter Carnival!"

The Winter Carnival was in a big dome like bubble, that was the heat generator, not everyone could stay the cold, including Falco.

"No way spurt!" He yelled, crossing his arms, "I hate the cold."

"Well..." When it came to Luna I couldn't really say no, plus it's been a while since I've been there.

"Fox, we have to go to the Project Starlab place. Remember the mission." Peppy reminded me.

"C'mon have a heart, she never been to one and niether have I, it could be fun." Krystal stood behind Luna, Luna kept jumping.

"Listen Luna, normally I would love to take you but Peppy is right, plus it could be dangerous going out, somebody could try and go after you."

Luna looked down at the ground, not saying a word, I patted her on the head and walked away right quick before I changed my mind. Luna was like a kid sister to me and I hate seeing her down, especially after blurted out that she killed somebody, Eva was like the same, she nearly killed herself when she found out that she took someone's life once. I was just getting ready when Krystal just burst into my room.

"Fox, Luna's gone!" She yelled.

"What?!" I nearly fell off, that girl was always good at disappearing, "We've gotta find her and fast."

**In the Winter Carnival Dome, someone was watching.**

"The Target is moving, swiftly, should we proceed with phase 1?" The figure asked.

"No, the target's not alone yet. Wait til it's only first."

"Roger."

**Back to Fox**

We were in the Winter Carnival dome, I was with Krystal of all people, it was so hard not to breathe sometimes when she's around.

"Whoa, this is what a Carnival looks like? I've never really seen one." She was staring up at the Ferris Wheel.

"Krystal, come on focus. We must find Luna." I said, she followed me.

"Oh Fox, she just wanted to have a little fun before she goes back. Can you blame her?"

I sighed, "No." Looking around, it was so crowded but it shouldn't be hard to find one black and white winter wolf, "Where would she go?"

"Maybe she's hungry."

"Okay, why not." I shrugged my shoulders, must have looked at all the food stands before I noticed that there was a familar figure standing in front of one food stand, Angela, who just waved at me. She was just wearing this white and gold chinese looking dress with no leggings and her slipper shoes.

"Hi Fox." She stared at me, with those half opened eyes.  
"Why did Luna run off?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself, she's just over there with Eva. Like my new outfit, Eva was wearing hers but she then changed." She laughed, I noticed her holding one of her dolls, a white liking moggle thing but this one had teeth and a creepy look.

"You both are out but doesn't that mean-"

"Don't worry, it won't take into affect until tomorrow if I'm not cure." Angela smiled at Krystal, "Oh Cerinian, interesting."

"You know each other?" I asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "You look familar plus Alaskaninans and Cerinians were like honorary brothers and sisters. Are you a good fighter too?"

Krystal just shrugged her shoulders, Angela threw one of her open palm attacks, and Krystal just did something with her two fingers at Angela's right arms but Angela had her thumb on her neck.

"Not bad, not bad at all...Krystal." Angela smiled brightly.

"I thought I told you not to read people's mind." I shook my head.

"I didn't some how it just came to me." Angela's smiled turned half, as if she knew but didn't want to tell. Suddenly, Eva and Luna came out. Eva had a black collar necklace, (a collar like a cat would wear.) She wore a short, black leather jacket, sleeveless and strapless top that stop to her stomach, long leather pants, and long black boots. Her long, black hair, covered the right part of her face. When she saw me, she instantly picked me up to hug me, popping my back.

"So happy to see you, Foxie." She said, putting me back down, but when she saw Krystal, she looked like she was guilty of something, like she saw a ghost from her past.

"And this is-" I tried to introduced her to Krystal but she interrupted.

"Krystal." She just crossed her arms and walked away.

"Did I do something?" Krystal asked me.

"No way."


	7. Chapter 7

This song doesn't belong to Eva. Thanks for the help notfromearth7.

Luna's Pov

Fox looked at me sort of mad.

"What? I wanted to go before they put me away, plus I have very good body guards who's not a bad influence on me." I spoke too soon when Eva was yelling at someone.

"SON OF A BITCH! TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I"LL KILL YOO!!!!" Eva punched some guy in the face, and Angela pulled her away before Eva could do anymore damage.

"Bad influence huh?"

"Bye bye Fox, you two have fun on your date!" I ran off, stunning him by just saying that.

"It's not a date!" I heard him yelled, I caught up with Angela and Eva who were leaning on a stand, Angela clapped.

"Don't they make a cute couple, maybe we could help em out a bit." Angela smiled at Eva, who shook her head.

"No Ang, it's not right...wait a minute..what the hell is wrong with me? I'm turning into you, " She looked down at the ground for a second, then looked at us, "Let's do it. First, Fox gets to win Krystal a prize, that normally gets a girl. Angela, please convince Fox."

Angela closed her eyes, for a minute, I could see Fox all of a sudden lead Krystal over to this hammer contest stand, Angela's eyes were still close as Fox hits the hammer and the bell was sent flying. Angela opened her eyes after that and Fox looked so surprised as he gave Krystal a stuff panda. At first, he turned around but then was being pulled away by Krystal.

Fox's Pov

I knew those three were behind it from the moment I blacked out. Krystal kept pulling my arm, she stop to stand in front of the ferris wheel.

"How about this one Fox?" She asked, I just shrugged my shoulders, she quickly pulled me away. Once we were on the Ferris Wheel, suddenly it just stop.

**Luna's Pov**

Eva was messing with a bunch of wires in the control box of the Ferris Wheel, she closed the lid and dusted her hands.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Some music?" Angela begin to jump up and down, "Oh Eva you could sing that new song you just wrote."

"Oh, yeah." I jumped up and down too.

"Oh hell no."

"Come on, it'll be fun, imagine how red Fox will be while you sing this song, up there." Angela convinced her.

"Fine, but who ever heard of singing stand at a Carnival." Eva walked up onto the stage.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh(x4)**

Fox's Pov

I could hear this beautiful voice, beginning to sing, it was Eva. I could see her on this stage, Angela was still standing next to Luna, but she was doing some tricks with water.

**You are the one that I desire,  
You are to me so irresistible,  
You're touch can set me right on fire  
And I can be so unpredictable**

Krystal looked at me, I just looked away, trying to hide my blush but she could probably see it, I could hear her snickering.

"What's wrong Fox? You look a little hot...sick I meant."

**oh, oh, oh passion, yeah passion  
I feel it deep inside when you're so close to me  
passion, yeah passion  
take me in your arms and I will make you sing**

"Oh nothing, just nothing."

She sighed looking out into the Winter sunset, "Isn't it beauitful, Fox."

"Yeah, beautiful." I sighed looking at her, I can't believe that they planned this all along.

**Chorus:  
Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
Opa let's get together  
Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
let's dance in sunny weather  
Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
this time we'll stay forever  
Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
Oh you make me oops oops**

"Fox, the sunset is that way or unless you were thinking that there's something more beauitful than that?"

"Yeah," I sighed again but then just snapped out of it, "I...mean..No!..No..I didn't mean no...I meant..Damnit! can you read minds too!" I yelled, she just laughed.

**All that I feel is this attraction  
That is moving me so close to you  
Now is the time I need some action  
Come over here show me the best of you**

"I can't believe they stuck me up here." I saw Angela using water to form a heart and floated it right in front of us, it popped, leaving me and Krystal wet. Krystal just laughed again, her laughs made me so nervous. I mouthed to Angela that I was gonna kill her, but she just waved.

"I like them, all three of them. Now I see why you care about them so much." She sat closer to me, "Thanks Fox, this was fun, I'm having a great time." She laid her head on my left shoulder.

**oh, oh, oh passion, yeah passion  
I feel it deep inside when you're so close to me  
passion, yeah passion  
take me in your arms and I will make you sing**

Angela below was trying to tell me to wrap my arms around her but I shook my head. Angela just smiled, lifting her right arm up. Suddenly, my left arm wrapped around Krystal, thanks to Angela.

I cleared my throat, "Well, I'm glad you're having fun." She looked up at me, and I looked at her. Our faces was getting closer.  
Chorus (x2)

**Instruments**

Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
Opa let's get together  
Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
let's dance in sunny weather  
Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
this time we'll stay forever  
Opa Opa, Opa Opa  
Oh you make me oops oops

Ohhhhhhhhh(x3)  
Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel shook and there was a loud scream.


	8. Chapter 8

The scream was Luna, who was running away from a bunch of guys dressed in black, face covered up too. One guy appeared in front of Angela and another in front of Eva, shooting an electric blaster at them, making them fly. Angela landed on some blimp Ferris Wheel ride and Eva fell right on top of a roller coaster tracks. Luna was grab around the wrists.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" She bit one who grab her around the left wrist and kicked the other one in the groin (_imagine, getting kicked there when someone's wearing tims, painfully huh?)_ and then she clawed the last one across the face, she stood in a fighting stance, "And that's kickin your asses." She ran but soon being followed by more. The Ferris Wheel shook again but this time harder. Angela got up to see some guys using something to destroy the support beams of the Ferris Wheel. She jumped off, twirling like a feline would do and just when you thought she was going to land on her back, she lands on her hands and feet. Angela raised her hands at the two who was messing with the support beams but nothing happened.

"Looks like I'll do this the old fashion way." That's when Eva came along too, popping her knuckles and with a loud tiger roar Eva charged at the group that suddenly grab Luna but that's when another group came along in her way. Eva uppercut one and then kneed him in the stomach, and pushed him out of the way. She punched another in the face, then flipped him. The Ferris Wheel rocked more, Angela used a water jug to control the water with her mind, creating a whip. She slapped one in the face with it while she kicked the other one in the stomach, kneed him in the face and axe kicked him on the back to knock him down and the other one she just turned around to smack him with her water whip.

Fox's

I was amazed by Angela's ability with the water thing, I know she telekinetic but to control water like that, maybe she's hydrokinetic, if there was such a thing. There was another shake, Krystal and I held onto the safety bars, the wheel, started to fall and the last rock sent Krystal over.

"Fox!" She yelled, I was fast enough to grab her left wrist.

"Sort of how we met right?" I joked a little, she laughed a little, slowly pulling her up, but that lost shake, I lost my grip.

"Krystal! Oh shit! Krystal!"

Normal Pov

Angela lifted up her arms, keeping it from rocking. That's when Slippy and Falco came in.

"I need Eva's help." Angela said, wincing in pain. Then those two guys from earlier came back up.

"First, we'll protect you from them." Falco said, but Angela had to protect them with a force field, after Falco and Slippy were knocked out by them.

"Cut it out." Eva punched both in the face.

Fox's Pov

I looked everywhere below but couldn't find her until I heard her voice.

"Krystal, where are you?"

"Down here!" She yelled, I opened up the gate, she was holding on to a bar just above the center of the Wheel. She was slowly climbing back up but there was another shake, causing her to slip, then she just kept on going. Finally, when she was close enough, i reached out to quickly pull her over and into my arms.

Normal Pov

Eva heard Luna's scream, she turned to see Luna being put into a container and carried away outside to a ship just in front of the Dome. The Wheel was slowly going down, Angela's shoes were sliding against the ground, Eva was just about ot help but Angela shook her head.

"Help Luna." Angela was sweating, her eyes glowing white. Eva nodded and ran out of the dome and before the ship was about to lauched. She took a deep breath and begin to scream her sonic screech.

Eva's Pov

The Ship was starting to tear apart until some fool grab me around the mouth. I headbutted him several times until he fell back in the snow. The ship was already in the sky. I heard Angie scream but the time I was there, Angie was on fire, white fire before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collasped. The Ferris Wheel begin to fall, I lifted up my hands, holding it but it wasn't enough, I needed more power, I closed my eyes, when I opened them, I was in a dark place, facing it.

"I need your help. Give me some of your power."

_"You can't handle it, it's too much for you. You're body is too weak."_

"if you don't do it, you'll lose the pleasure of killing me, because this wheel will do your job for you." There was a silence, I could feel the weight of the wheel crushing me, but then I could feel the heat, painfully coursing through my body. I pushed back, focusing on the support beams, melting them as I pushed forward. It was fixed but the power is too much. I felt like I was engulped by this flame, falling to my knees, breathing nearly impossible without coughing. I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback**

"They will pay for what they've done to me." A figure started to laugh as the last string of its sanity was cut, breaking the bondage that tied its arms around its chest. Standing up as it broke through the prisons, everything consuming in flames behind it.

"What...what..what are you doing? We're on the same side!" A guy yelled.

"I am on no one side...not anymore." The figure lifted up its hands and the guy was consumed by flames.

**End of Flashback**

Eva woke up, finding herself in a bed, Fox was there, standing over her.

"Hello gorgeous." He said playing around.

"Fox, don't call me gorgeous, it reminds me of him." She jumped up, Fox walked out of the room and down a hallway, she follows him.

"Oh, thanks for saving me and Krystal, and setting me up like that."

She smiled, "It's what I do." Frowning at the mentioning of Krystal's name, bringing back dark, dark memories, "Where's Luna?" Fox just shook his head.

"You have a suspect?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't cracked yet. Angela can't read his read either."

Eva smiled evilly, "Maybe I can convince him otherwise."

"Eva, we must find Luna, not just for her sake but for yours too. I just wanna get this off my chest, while you were out of it, the doctors looked at you, Angela's doing fine, she could live for a year but you...you gotta worse, your depression, hindered your healing process-"

"How long?" She looked down at the ground.

"A week...maybe to a month, for you're lucky." There was a silence, "Don't worry Evevee, we'll find Luna in time. I promise, you saved me so many times..I...I could at least save you this once." The two entered into the interrogation room (well, just before the interrogation room, where you could see the suspect or criminal through a window.) It was a baboon, with a clawmark across his face.

"Good of you to join us." General Pepper greeted, Angela was sitting on top of a table, eating ice cream, while asking Falco annoying questions, " Would you like to give it a go?" General Pepper already knew Eva's gift, scaring the mess out of just about anyone.

"Why not?" Eva shrugged entering into the room, closing the door behind her. She removed her jacket and popped her knuckles.

"Hello there gorgeous." He flirted with both of them.

"Don't call me gorgeous, now let's get down to business."

"Who's going to be on top?" He smirked, looking at Eva

"Charming, like I haven't heard that before." She rolled her eyes, "Who do you work for? Tell me, and I won't hurt you...much."

"Sorry love, I can't tell you that."

"How bout why steal a little girl?"

'Can't tell ya that either."

Eva sighed, her eye color changed red, " Listen, you were given ATMI, that blocks psychic powers. Did you know that?"

"No-"

She interrupted, "Of course not, I'm losing my patience. When that happens-" She banged his head on the steel table, but then she just sat on the table, pulling out her black nail polish, and started painting her nails.

"Hey! You're not allowed to do that."

Eva sounded so calm, it was creepy, "Actually, a cop or agent can't do that. I'm neither. Now, very soon, if you don't give an answer worthy for my ears, I will make sure to inflict a pain so agonzing that you'll wish you were dead."

"I was hired not by the main boss, by someone else."

"Who?"

He didn't answer.

"You like my nails?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh you shouldn't, " She slapped him with the back of her right hand, suddenly, he was screaming, the polish seem to be burning his skin, you could see th smoke, "They're poisonous but it won't kill you, too bad huh?" His blood shrillings were like music to her ears, "You better tell me something or else, when I'm finished with you, you'll envy the dead."

"Alright...Alright...I'll tell you." He whispered in her ears, her eyes turned back to their original color, looking surprised.

"Him...why him?" She stormed right out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Fox ran out after Eva, who changed her outfit, a black shirt that did have straps, but it was ripped in the middle revealing a strange red marking right between her breast and went all the way down to just above her belly bottom, she wore a short, black skirt, short heeled boots, her hair was tied into a braided ponytail but some of her hair still covered her right eye. Angela had on a white bra, short skirt, with white and silver cowboy boots, and her hair was tied back into several twisted braids. She had a light blue marking on her chest

"We'll be back." Eva said, taking Slippy's airwing, who was badly injured and out of action for a while.

"Alright, we'll be right here waiting." Fox gave her the thumbs up. Eva just sighed and jumped into the airwong and took off.

With Luna

Luna woke up in a rubber ball, looking at a big shadowy figure that stared at her. Two other figures were standing on each side holding the ball.

"This is the Heart of Alaskanina, a child. Are you sure this is some sort of mistake?"

Suddenly, a voice from a tank called out, "Of course that's it, the energy is very well hidden but I can sense it."

"Fine, put her in the prison."

Back with Eva

She landed at a criminal hideout, jumping out and Angela jumping out after her.

"Ang, leave that in the airwing." Eva commanded, Angela stuck her tongue at her before putting her doll into the airwing then she closed the cockpit window, "You must look and act tough in here."

Angela's Pov

"Okay." I followed Eva to a door, opening it herself. The lights were like a dim red, the liquor smell was so strong that you could taste it, guys armwrestling, playing pooling, or flirting with the other girls in there were suddenly staring at us.

**O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh) **

**Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani) **

**[Chorus:  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone**

"Why are they staring at us?" I asked

"They just saw two fine ladies."

"Where?"

She slapped her forehead, 'Us! Stupid!"

**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone**

She sat on a stool and I sat next to her, but she quickly got up, "I'll be right back." she walked away, I saw pulling this black panther by the neck and towards a corner. Suddenly, this cheetah came sitting right by me.

Normal Pov

**Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She aint even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'**

Eva came back to see a whole circle of guys surrounding Angela.

"What's going on?" She broke through the circle.

"Oh twins! Yeah, maybe we can have a little fun." A coyote splashed some drink on Eva's chest.

**The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi**

"TAKE IT OFF!!" The circle yelled. Eva closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were red. She grabs the coyote and flips him.

"You Bitch!" The Cheetah yelled, only to be kicked in the face by Angela.

**Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Errybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover**

"Don't call her that." Angela jumped off her seat and into a fighting stance. She slapped one in the face with the back of her right hand and slapped the other in the face with her front hand. Eva kneed the cheetah in the stomach and clawed him across the face. Angela sat back down.

"Hey Eve, I betcha you can't beat up all these guys with nothing but your feet."

**[Chorus:  
(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes**

Eva dodged one guy's charged attempt by dropping to the ground, and tripping him. She just smiled as he fell on his face. She was on her hands and feet when she did a front flip, kicking one right on his right knee, popping it out of place. She flipped again, kicking another guy, while standing on his chest, she saw another guy running for us blaster. She jumps, landing on the floor and sliding between his legs, she kneed him in the stomach, trips him, using both legs to axe kick him.She suddenly stop, holding her stomach.

**See what I'm sayin  
She aint playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
You gon' hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doin the tornado**

That Cheetah grab her by the strips of her shirt, "Not so tough now."

Angela's Pov

"Hey!" I elbowed him on the nose, while helping Eva up. She was sweating badly, and in terrible pain. Suddenly, we were both grab into a bearhug by bears. Eva still looked bad, but I guess she snapped out of it. She back headbutted the bear that had her and all I had to do was kick him several times on the knees. Grabbing both by their wrist and flipping them, Eva fell to the ground again.

**[Chorus**

**Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got xxx  
When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer**

"Evevee, what's wrong?" I backpunched a lion who was trying to be sneaky.

"My chest, it hurts, so... much." I helped pull her up on her feet, she was shaking, and we were surrounded. Suddenly, there was a shot and everyone paused to look at the shooter, that's when Eva looked away for a second, must've been her mystery man.

**Ay  
This is crazy  
It's amazing  
It must be the way of the lady  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer**

"What the hell is going?" He yelled putting his blaster back into his holster.

The Cheetah ran to him, " Boss, it's those ladies, they started it."

His eye widened to see Eva, "Is this true Eva?"

She turned around, " No, they try to rape me and Angie here."


	11. Chapter 11

Eva pulled him into a private room and turned on the Anti shield to make sure no sounds come out of the room. For a moment there, it was silent until Eva sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Listen, I need to ask you something, "She sighed again, "Okay, you were involved in a kidnapping of a little girl, Alaskaninan, carrying a blue bunny-"

"Yeah. So? I saw you with Fox." He sat on the table crossing his arms.

"That's not the poin-What you were there?" She stood in front of him, who was staring down at the ground.

"Yeah, just checking you out from faraway. You're still as fine as you were before."

Eva turned around, trying to hide her blush so bad, "Can we please just go back to-" He suddenly had his arms around her stomach.

"The way we were? Gladly." He started to kiss her neck but she just pushed him away, turning around to face him again. He smiled rubbing her left cheek but she pulled his hand away.

"No!!! No!! If you're so willing to go back to me then why ya do it?" She crossed her arms.

"Do what?"

Eva's Pov

"I saw you, with her. With Carrie!!!" Tears started coming down my eyes, "Wasn't the sex great enough? Was I that bad of a girlfriend that you do this huh?"

"Come on, calm down, it was just an impulse."

"Impulse, my ass! I have impulses too! Like one is whether I should kick your ass or not! I have so many guys around me, some I must admit are cute but I don't wanna sleep with them!!!!" I slap him across the face, but he didn't react to it, "I CAN"T BE-" He just hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He held me tighter.

"How could-"

"I'm sorry, babe. These four years without you, was like a nightmare. I kept looking for you but I couldn't find you until the Winter Carnival. I was hoping for another chance." The way he held me, I felt so safe, "I know what I did was bad, including letting you go. I know I can't take back what I did and it'll be hard to get your trust back but I'm willing to work for it."

I nodded, "Okay but I have a job to do. I need to find that little girl, then I could come back." I didn't want to tell him that I was dying, "Angie is dying. Luna is the only that can stop her from dying."

"I don't know exactly but I can give you a lead." He whispered in her ears, I smiled, "You'll be back right?"

"Of course." It hurt so bad trying to smiling when I'm crying inside, what if I didn't get there in time, does he have the right to know that I may not come back, yes he does. He suffered a broken heart just like I had, and to give him the news that I'll die soon may be too much.

I exited out of the room and sat next to Angela.

"Why did you tell him I'm dying?" Angela asked, she couldn't read my mind but she probably read his.

"You are."

"But I have at least a year, you have maybe a week."

"Angela, not so loud, someone might hear you." I pulled her hand, out of the place.

Luna's Pov

I looked across to see a large Alaskaninan female wolf, she had a green crystal necklace, dark green eyes and short black hair. Sitting next to her, was a male who had green eyes but icy blue necklace, his hair was longer than hers. Both were staring at me for a while until finally one opened their mouth.

"Llyst Kornina nammie?" (What's your name)

"Luna." When I answered, their eyes widened.

"Luna...Luna whoem lastrea?" (Luna, what's your last name)?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I never knew my last name, Grams always said that last name are nothing but a word, so she never told me, not even on her deathbed.

"Alaskaninan?"

I nodded.

"Wheast itico Alaskanina?" (Where in Alaskanina?)"

"The Heart." I answered, the heart was the main capital, the biggest city in Alaskanina, the last time I was there, it was still a mess, from Andross's reign of terror, but I hope there were some Alaskaninans still there. Our race was dying...very slowly but I heard the race was increasing.

Back with Eva

Eva came back to The Great Fox, which was drifting in space. She jumps out of the airwing and Angela jumped out after her, they met Fox in the cockpit.

"So?" Fox asked.

Eva shrugged her shoulders, "Fortuna but he didn't know who was actually the boss."

Fox rolled his eyes, "Oh some big help he was. Alright Rob, you heard the lady on to Fortuna."

"Roger." Rob replied.

Eva suddenly clutched her chest and grinding her teeth as she fell to the ground, faintly.

Fox's Pov

Eva was in so much pain, she was sweating like crazy, but she quickly got back up.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**LylatFox, it's just hard to explain if you don't know how the character is feeling, but thanks for the review. Plus, I just get so excited typing this and all. Normal Pov is just too boring**

Rob was over the planet Fortuna.

"Was your Ex very specific with the location?" Fox teased.

"Yes, can we please just go." She begged, "Maybe we could use that new teleporter Slippy made?"

"Okay, Peppy will stay up here with Rob." Fox gave the command and then stood on the teleporter with Falco, Krystal, Eva, and Angela. In a blink of an eye, they're feet were touching solid ground.

"Hey, it actually worked!" Falco exclaimed.

"That's cause I did some finishing touches on it." Eva crossed her arms looking proudly, until her eyes were then wide, when she saw her boyfriend standing there waving at her while leaning on a tree.

" Hey babe." He greeted, "Guess you forgot to tell me you were dying as well, huh?"

**Fox's Pov**

"Wolf! Eva's ex is Wolf!"Falco looked shocked, Krystal wasn't as shocked as him, and I was shock that he was here, plus I saw this Alaskaninan male wolf standing next to him. He had black shades on, long black hair, he wore this long red jacket that went all the way down to his black boots, one side of his jacket was down to reveal that he was wearing a black muscle shirt, and the collar covered up the sides of his face. He had this big but long sword resting on his side. Angela waved at him giggling but all he did was shake his head.

"Eva, why did you invite him?!" I yelled, he gave me a sharp look but then looked back at Eva.

"Stay out of this pup!"

"I didn't invite him." Eva stood between the two of us again.

"Yeah, the bartender told me, he overheard you."

"Maybe she had a reason not to tell you." I commented under my breath, but he still heard me.

"I said I STAY OUT IT!!"

"Make me! Eva, you're joking right, you didn't go back to this loser!"

That's when the Alaskanina male said something to Wolf, "Ya know, he is right. If Eva didn't tell you, it's not really your concern." Wolf ignored him and was paying attention on me.

"Oh, I'll make you be quiet..for good." He was about to pull his blaster out but Eva pushed him away.

"Guys! Stop it, "Eva was talking to Wolf, "Wolf, go back home, we'll talk about this later."

"If you even come back." He commented, Eva had a shocked look on her face, "I'm staying right here."

She looked at the Alaskaninan wolf who was so quiet, "Glad to see you Alex."

He just nodded, still not saying a word.

"Then, at least make yourself useful. We'll just have to enter into the base. Fox and Wol-

"HELL NO!!!" We both yelled at the same time, but Eva's eyes glowed red.

"You boys will play nice or else, you'll know the true meaning of Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn. Do I make myself clear?" She yelled.

"Yeah." We both said at the same time, I've see her real fury before and it wasn't pretty.

"Now, Wolf and Fox, you two will go to the security room, and disable the security. Krystal and I shall distract any guards, and Angela will hack into the system, and Falco and Alex, will try and protect her. Got it?" She yelled, everyone nodded, Angie just jumped up and down.

"This will be so exciting, a mission."

"Yeah, exciting." I mummered under my breath, we all split. I followed Wolf to the side of the base, where he hit the wall and a secret door opened.

"When this is over, we'll go back to enemies. Plus, I'm doing this Eva."

"Gladly." I crossed my arms entering after him.

**Krystal and Eva (this isn't POV, it just means that it switches a scene).**

"Where did you and Wolf meet?" Krystal asked, ruining the silence.

"We met when I was about to kill myself."

"Oh my-"

"Yeah, I know, I was having a hard time with something, it was during the Bloody Massacre, I was in this squad that used packaged bombs against Cornierian Army that was trying to control Cornerian, this was before General Pepper came into command but...

Flashback

Eva was running through the water drains underneath the city, hearing bullets firing right behind her, holding the bag tightly on her chest. She stops for a moment to catch her breath, noticing that the water moved a little, meaning someone was here. She looked up, to see a man standing right in front of her.She slowly lifted up her left hand and put it into the bag, he lifted his blaster at her.

"Don't do it." He commanded, "Don't worry, I'm not with the Cornerian Army." He gave her that look like he was telling the truth but she shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Leave me alone." Tears came down her eyes. Her left hand came out to reveal a nearly invisible string.

":I can't. I'm involved now, I have to try and convice that this is a bad idea, taking your own life is not the answer,"He dropped his cigar into the water, " What's your name?"

"Go away."

"You know, I was once in the army. There was this girl, I tried to talk her out of pulling the string, but she did. She stained me, that's why I quit. She blew herself up.I tried to talk her out of it but she was so scared that she did it anyway, taking my right eye with her. I blame myself, I still do. I'm going to try twice as harder with you. It was quick and painless but her family had to suffer more. Do you have a family?"

She looked so ashamed as she nodded.

"Do you really want them to suffer?"

She shook her head, but she heard footsteps in the water, echoing.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll take you back home." He asked. There was silence for a moment, then she quickly pulled the string but tossed it into the water. She grabs his hands and both disappeared into the darkness.

End of Flashback

By then, Krystal and Eva were fighting some of the guards. Krystal sidekicked one across his chest.

"Back then, Wolf was pretty quiet, the death of his mom and that girl sort of messed him and Alex up, but he's really a sweetie, don't let the tough act fool ya." Eva giggled.

"Who is Alex? He kinda cute." Krystal smiled a little.

**Angela, Falco, and Alex**

_"Oh, Alex is Wolf's little brother. Yeah, he is a cutie. He's the Alaskaninan in the family."_

"So, Alex, how are you? It's been a while." Angela asked, Alex just looked ground and nodded.

_"Wolf doesn't look like an Alaskaninan."_

"Fine." He quickly answered.

"Angela, will you leave him alone, he doesn't want to talk." Falco snapped but Angela stuck her tongue out at him.

_"He's only 1/2, on his mother's side. Alex just looks more like her. Alex use to be a Cornerian Soldier, one of the best in fact. Him and Wolf were next to each other before they quit. Alex is sort of an assassin and a bounty hunter, top rank. "_

"I can talk to him if I want."

"Why don't you just read his mind?"

"Cause stupid, all Alaskaninans are immune to other Alaskaninans psychic powers unless it's to help them. It was so that the Tribes of Alaskanina couldn't go to war with each other. There was a Civil War between Winter Wolves and White Tigers, the king was able to end the war by making them immune to each other's psychic powers..that and something else happened that I can't put my finger down."

_"So what's his power?"_

Alex smirked a little, "You're pretty smart for a Hydrokinetic."

_"I think he can read minds."_

"Oh thank you." Angela started to blush a little until her eyes widened, "Hey! Was that an insult?"

"I thought you were a telepath." Falco scratch his head.

"No, Hydrokinetic, at first I could only control and move water with my mind until those Doctors, "Then they entered into a room with a giant computer.

**Eva and Krystal**

Krystal sighed with relief as the last ground fell down, Eva was still holding a guard by his collar, standing still.

"Eva, are you okay?" Krystal asked, Eva started to laugh evilly, suddenly the guard caught on fire.

"What has gotta into you?" Krystal yelled.

Eva tilted her head as she looked at Krystal from the side of her eyes, they were red, suddenly her hands got bigger and her nails got longer, "If it isn't my friend Krissie, nice to see you again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fox!" Krystal yelled into the earpiece communicater, "Fox, it's Eva!"

"What's wrong with Eva?" Fox yelled back.

"Her eyes are red-" Suddenly there was nothing but static.

"Krystal! Krystal!" Fox ran out and Wolf followed him.

**Angela, Falco, and Alex**

"Done."Angela cheered but she suddenly held her stomach and fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Falco asked, while he and Alex helped her help.

"I don't know, I've never felt so much pain, it...it..hurts...to breathe," She started to shake, " I can feel it...rage...hatred..pure evil...it's close...so close..

**Krystal and Eva**

Krystal's Pov

Eva crushed my ear piece communicater. Her hair suddenly turned red, orange in the front part of her hair, her clothes changed their colors to red, her fur was red and orange, and wings came out of back. Her outfit changed into this tube top but with straps on the back, then this short loincloth but it looked like shorts on the side. She had ankle leggings and wore some ancient looking slipper/sneakers. She those hoop knife swords on her sides with handle bars in the middle of them (very ancient swords that was used for women warriors).

She smirked, "Why Krissie, are you going to give me a hug? No? I'm hurt." She suddenly punched me in the face, knocking me down.

"Who are you?"

"Some call me the Grim Reaper, some call me Phoenix, but you can call me Phoebe..I remember the last time I was fighting like this was when I broke the neck of a Cerinian."

" Phoe..Phoebe..You...you.." I stood up, imaging of my tribe came into my head, how they were slaughter and those red eyes.The figure grab me by the neck and lifting me up, she looked closely into my eyes.

"Pity...you still don't have enough hate."

I don't know what came over me, I broke out of her grip and started to punch her in the face. She came back and clawed me on the arm. She jumped at me, I threw a kick but she just caught it and threw me. she lunged at me again, but I used my feet to grab her around the neck and stretch to make her land just above my head. I jumped back up, she stood in front of me, lifting her right hand up at me, "Burn."

I could sense the heatwaves and I just jump out of the way only to hear the guards yell in agony as they caught on fire.

"Beauitful."She smirked, I just punched her in the face, senting her to the wall, I held her by the shoulders.

"Why did you do that?"

"The same reason why I killed your tribe and planet, because it was fun."

Rage built up in me, my heart was pounding, I tried to punch her but she moved, I punched the wall instead, I pulled my fist out of the hole. Suddenly, I just landed on the floor, to see her axe kick coming down fast, I rolled out of the way and back onto my feet. I could hear Fox yelling my name.

"Well, now maybe if I destroy your boyfriend, you'll have enough hate."

I felt so hot, "You will not touch him!" I started punching her in the face over and over, until she was on the wall, she was about to scream but I elbowed her right on the throat. She looked so surprised, as she tried to breathe and she was coughing, "Do I have enough hate now!?" I kicked her in the stomach, she fell to the fell on her knees, "Huh, you BITCH!! Don't I have enough hate now!!!"

She caught my second kick and looked at me with that smile and those eyes, "No, you still don't have enough hate. Not to kill me. Run like the little child you are. I shall kill Eva, and when I do, I shall kill Fox and your new family, and watch you as you suffer. You shall feel despair and cultivate your hate for me." Suddenly, her hair and everything else turned back into Eva as she fell onto the floor, she was covered in blood.

Fox came down, "What the hell happened?"

I just couldn't say a word, I finally found my parent's killer and it was in Fox's best friend. I don't have that much hate, how could I? I was raised to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Fox held me tightly around my arms looking at me.

"Krystal! Are you okay?" He yelled. I saw Wolf picked her up, how could someone who seem so nice could be sealed with such a creature who wants nothing more to see me hate it so much. I just pushed his arms away and walked out. Alex and Falco were pulling Angela up by the arms, helping her to walk. I heard that Wolf took Eva to his place for a while, Alex stand behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Angela woke up to see Alex staring down at her while standing in front of Fox.

"What?" She sighed.

"You knew, both of you and you let this happen."

Fox sighed rubbing his head, "I knew only a little about this, but you can't blame them."

"Many stories ended today, but the Phoenix's and Iris's still continues; with sorrow and destruction, killing everything in their paths."

"But Iris is a peaceful spirit." Angela looked at the ground sadly.

"Whose powers cancels out her sisters but she refuses to use them, to save lives, she's just like Phoenix but with a conscience. You must feel it, the endless pain in your stomach." Alex stormed out to see Krystal staring out into space.

**Krystal's Pov**

Alex stood next to me, staring out in space as well.

"You saw her, didn't you?" He asked me.

"I saw her again."

"You must mean at the same time your parents and your planet were destroyed. The report said that the planet was consumed by flames. Phoenix, a spirit, almost a goddess who wants nothing more than to watch others suffer for she suffer just so much.You must forgive Eva."

"I..I"

" Phoebe was once normal, she loved, she care, and she cherished...once..but all that changed..I don't know exactly what happened that long, long time ago. She called herself Phoenix when the Crystal turned her into a spirit and sealed her away. You should forgive, Eva suffers greatly. She's in constant pain, knowing that she has killed so many and she only must suffer the conquences. Angela has Iris instead of her. Iris is the harmony sprirt so peaceful and loving but Eva has Phoenix, a destructive spirit."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Back on Alaskanina, there's a temple of Phoenix, that's where it tells her story. She filled with despair, alone, and feared by the very people she wanted to protect while Iris was loved. There was someone who once cared about her, but he was soon killed by a war that tore Alaskanina apart. That's when the mayhem begin and she started to kill. Her own twin sister had to stop her, so she called upon the Crystal, because the two were so powerful instead of being destroyed they were turned into spirits. Then Andross came to Alaskanina, demanding the Crystal. The Crystal separated itself, Iris and Phoenix were the sealed into infants, and sent away as the crystal stayed on the planet. That's why you must ask yourself."

"Ask myself what?"

"What must it be like...to have someone always on your back, watching your every move...for a wrong step will end another life. Eva loves life, she's just like Angela in that way, and taking a life causes her grief and despair."

"You sound like you know a lot."

"It was in court, before she met my brother even back then she was slowly losing control, she set a man on fire...in self defense. That man was trying to rape her again-"

"Again?"

"His third attempt but more aggressive, she poured grease on him. Not that many people believed her but I did. I saw the seal on her chest."

"Seal?"

"The seal that traps Phoenix into her body-"

That's when Fox came in, I didn't noticed at first when Alex became silent and only after I turned around.

"You heard everything?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Angela and Eva came to us when they were eight years old, but General Pepper told me that they were adopted by another family at first...on Cerinia." Fox smiled at me for a moment but then just frowned, "If only there was someway to help Eva until we find Luna."

I covered my mouth, trying so hard not to say a word, I just got up and walked away.

Normal Pov

Eva woke up to find herself back at Wolf's place, she looked at her hands for a second, seeing red every where. She ran into the bathroom. It took Wolf about an hour until he noticed that Eva was still in the shower. He walked in and removed the curtain, finding her cutting her wrist with her nails. Wolf pulled her up and turning off the shower.

"No..LET ME UP!" She begun to struggled, Wolf let her fall onto the bathroom floor and covered her up with a towel. Then he tried to pick her up again, "NO!! STOP IT! LET GO!"

He put her on the bed and grabbing her by both of her shoulder's, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

She was crying, "How many? How many did I kill today?"

"Maybe 20."

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE, " She tried to cut her wrists again with her nails, but Wolf pulled her arms down, "I WANNA DIE! Just let me die, please." She begged, sitting on his lap.

"Babe, why?"

"I don't wanna hurt anyone else. If I die, then she dies too. It's perfect."

"Babe, now listen, you'll just be running away from your problems, and everyone else will suffer because of your actions."

She was silent as more tears ran down, he started to rock her back and forth gently until she was able to calm down a little.

"Now, you naked in a towel, on my bed, is one of my sick and twisted fantasy, so put your clothes on before it becomes a reality." He laughed, pushing her up, she walked into his closet, putting her clothes back on but she found her half a dress covering there, and she tied the strap around her hip. (like Yuna on Final Fantasy X-2).

"Wolfie, I just wanna say thanks and if there's anyway I can repay you let me know." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"No." She gave him a semi serious look.

"You said anyway and let you know. That's the only way. Plus it's been..." He turned her around, kissing her neck, " Four years, how bout a lap dance for old time sake." Wolf joked but Eva gave him a sharp jab in the stomach.

"You still haven't change."

"I was only joking. Damn, you didn't have to punch that hard." Wolf held his stomach for a second, noticing that Eva didn't say one word, "Eva, Babe?" He walked in front of her, seeing her in a daze until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to tilt back until he caught her and placed her on the bed. That's when his communicator rung, he answered it, it was Alex.

"How's Eva?" He asked.

"She just fainted...again." He answered back.

"Just keep an eye on her. They're going to continue the search."

"Fine." Wolf turned it off and walked out of the room, Eva's eyes opened with a red glow.


	15. Chapter 15

"I only found out another location to a different base, whoever this boss is, he's pretty tight leaving trails." Angela said, rubbing her forehead, "But I do have one lead. Another stupid base but its on Fichina."

"Oh great! Another freaky cold place! Just like Alaskanina!" Falco complained.

"Fichina isn't cold! Please that's fall compared to Alaskanina!" Angela yelled back, " Plus, Fichina is cold all year around, we have springs and summers." She giggled.

"It's true, I've been there once, it's kind of hot." Fox replied.

"What? But it's the farthest planet away from the Lylatic Sun." Falco asked.

"Yes, but Alaskanina is between two solar system. One is the Lyalt system and the other is Alterna System, their sun is what touching Alaskanina sometimes." Alex butted in.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Falco pulled out a giant army looking jacket.

"Alright Rob, on to Fichina."

**Luna's Pov**

One guard opened my cell and put these ugly handcuffs on me.

"Alright you, no funny business." He pushed me along, we were walking down this hallway and into a dark room. My necklace just glowed to shine a little light, but the figure in front of me stayed out of the light, so I couldn't see him but there was someone else there too, I just couldn't see him either.

" This child, she's truly the Heart of Alaskanina but she's incomplete." A cloudy voice said.

"What? How?"

"In order for her powers to work, she must have Phoenix and Iris. They're not with her. You must find them immediately."

"Yes, sir. We can send out the new robot, it will track them down."

**Wolf and Eva**

**Eva's Pov**

I could feel my heart pounding fast, I was sweating, my chest tightening again.  
_"Why are you doing this to me?"_ My breaths were shortening, _"Must have control. Stop it! Leave me alone! Go Away! You're an animal! A monster!"_

_"I can't go away. You'll have to deal with it! Your time is coming. Reality, sweetie. You're a monster just like me, it's your hands covered with blood. You'll never escape me."_

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried**

I could feel my hands were pushed to the side, I could hear Wolf calling my name, but I couldn't yell a word.  
**But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

When I opened my eyes, the place I was in, it was dark and cold. In front of me was her, inside a bubble like cage. Her arms were across her chest and tried tightly with a wrap like a mummy. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)**

_"Don't worry sweetie, you're just like me." Her arms begin to lessen, "Don't kid yourself, if the Conerian Army knew you the way I do, they would tried to kill you too. You're a monster just like me."_

**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied**

My body begin to jerk out of control, I could still hear Wolf yelling my name but I couldn't say anything back.  
**(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

She broke out of the prison bubble, her hair was made just like mine but she was still wearing that same outfit. She was still in the bandages though.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

_"Face it Eva, you're a murder and an animal, just like me. You just have an innocent face."_  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

_I just covered my ears, "SHUT UP!! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"_

_"In Fact, when I was sealed into you, I begin to transform into you. Your angry, misery, and hatred all bottled up went all to me." The Bandages were loosening on her._

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

_"No! No! That's a lie!!"_

_"I AM YOU!!" She broke out of the bandages._

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

Tears came out of my eyes, I could feel the energy, that burning sensation.

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)**

Wolf's Pov

Eva finally stop moving, I pulled her into my arms, she opened her eyes (of course the other one is still covered by her hair), they were dark blue still. I sighed in relief.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I looked into her eyes, but when she closed and opened them, they were red.

"Sorry if I wanna scare you again." She answered back with an evil laugh, I felt this force that pushed me away and sent me flying to the wall. My vision just went blurry.


	16. Chapter 16

This song doesn't belong to me.

Phoenix's Pov

I stood over a body that was lying on the floor, it was still breathing. I raised my hand at it but only to be stop by this crushing pain in my chest.

"Oh Eva, that heart of yours will be the death of you, and I'll be sure that it will." I walked out, this new world was still like the old one but new machines, "This world is still the same, pointless. Once, I am release, I shall destroy." There seem to be a large door opened, but it was blocked by this weird barrier, that broke once I punched through it. I looked down to see how high this hut was, I could see little dots and these weird carriages. I just jumped over this metal bar, my body went head down first, I just twirled my body and just when I was about to land on my back, I actually landed on my feet. At first I heard screaming and the dots became people who were all looking at me then all were silence when I landed on my feet, cracks between them. I was in this circle as everyone looked at me with their mouths wide open until this bear came up and touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Of course." I walked out of the circle and down east. This world shall feel my wrath like others before it. I walked into this hut that seem to have red lights coming out of it. There was this easily pushed object that let me through, to see all these things just made me laugh.

**Back to Luna**

**Luna's Pov**

The two kept asking me questions, at least they were speaking English. The female's name was Lokia and her husband's name is Asland. I was sitting there looking at the window while singing this weird song that I knew since I was really little.

_"E eh you e Noo meh ahh Reh en me re Yo jew ya go Hah stah Tay Kah nah a Ku Tah mah ay." _When I kept singing that song, the two kept looking at me strangely.

"I knew it! Asland, didn't I tell you! I told you! Look at her! She's just like her mother."

"Me?"

She nodded, while Asland just frowned, "How do we know if that's really her?"

"Only, a member of the royal family could hold The Heart of Alaskanina and not die."

"Royal family?Me?" I just shook my head, "No, that's impossible, I could never be in a Roayl Family."

Asland looked at me pretty close, " She has the King's eyes, The Queen's smile. Lift up your hands." I did, "She even has the Old Queen's hands but-"

"But? What more proof do you need? Her name is Luna, the same as Princess Luna, she even looks like her."

"I don't get it?" I was so confused, "Me a princess?"

"Why not? Were you raised by an old lady, who wore a golden band around her head."

"Yeah, my grandma did wear something like that."

**Back to Phoenix**

**Phoenix's Pov**

I sat there on this weird chair with this cushion, watching these men playing this game that involved a stick, balls, and some green fur on a table, and girls flirting with these men. The way they were playing around and kissing, reminded of him. There was this crushing pressure in my chest, I deserve to be as happy as they are, but my happiness was stolen away from me. Images of us together flashed into my head, my breathing turned suddenly with rage, my nails sharpened. _Why can't I be happy? I was happy then my own people turned against and stole it all from me. I hate all life because it hated me so much. I shall return to favor!_

Suddenly, this guy came by, a rabbit maybe but before he could say anything, I pulled out my sword knives and stab him in the stomach, at first, everyone was silent.

"Get Her! She Attacked The Boss!!!" Then all these guys came after me, but which fell and I killed any soul that got in my way, my hand went through this guy and when I turned around this wolf guy was standing in front of his cat girlfriend, protecting. I paused, tears came down my eyes, I thought I couldn't cry anymore. _He saved me because he loved me so much. You made me so weak, why did you leave me_? I couldn't bring my weapon down, that image of him saving me, flashed into my head. The couple ran away, while I stab another guy behind. When everything was dead, I sat on that same funny chair, drinking out of this small glass. _I lost you. _That was when I heard that object and I turn around to see him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fox's Pov**

I was in the Landmaster and Krystal was sitting by my side, we were both to keep on watch for anything as Falco, Alex, and Angela went into the base. Krystal hadn't said a word since her encounter with Eva's other side, she didn't look mad but maybe a little upset. This would make it harder to talk to her, now if this was Angela- no Angela can be cheered up by anything just about. Eva? Maybe a little, how did I cheer Eva up. I cleared my throat.

"So...ah..Krystal...uh..are you feeling better?" I asked, hoping that was the right question to ask.

She slightly smiled, "I am a little."

"You know Eva didn't mean to kill anybody, I'm serious but I'm sorry about your folks."

She nodded, "Thanks Fox. I thought I was over it by now, plus I never figure someone like her could have a dark side like that."

"Well, I know how feel, when my dad died, I felt empty. I wonder what would he say or if he's proud of me. Plus, Eva keeps some emotions bottled up, and always put a smile on her face sort of like Angela."

Krystal turned my head, making look into those eyes of hers, "Your dad would be very proud and lucky to have a son like you."

"Krystal...I..." I was able to spill my guts but I guess she knew already because she just kissed me. I felt so hot, my heart racing, and I was starting to sweat a little. She broke the kiss, but I just kissed her on the lips again.

**Wolf's Pov**

_(This is sort of a little Flashback)_

I woke up, I just on the floor.

"Eva!" I jumped up, I saw one of the windows to the balcony was broken. I had to take the elevator all the way down to the streets. There was a circle of folks around this one area, I asked this one Pitbull civilian.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some red and orange female wolf, jumped off a balcony, she landed on her feet and walked away like nothing."

"Where she go?"

"That way." He pointed to the east, it was almost night, I had to hurry, it gets pretty dangerous at night on the East Street. I wasn't worried about Eva getting hurt, I was worried about who she'll hurt."

Flashback

Eva walked out of the room when Wolf was being kissed by this girl.(This was before they were dating). The next day, Wolf found Eva fixing up Leon's airwing (since she was the Star Wolf's mechanic).

"Eva, what's wrong with you this time?" He asked, staying clear away from the wrench in her hand.

"What's wrong? Nothing!" She yelled, giving her temper away.

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Cause I can?" She yelled again, she closed Leon's hood and then went to Wolf's, but he stood in her way.

"Oh no, you're mad at me, you're not working on this until you tell me what's the matter."

"Move out of the way!"

"Tell me what I did. It was last night's party right. It was just fun."

"Fun, "She dropped her wrench, " So it was fun, to be flirting with those sluts."

"A little."

"You are so fill of it, I don't know why I..." She paused, looking away.

"What? What was that? Hey! Why you care what I do anyway?"

"I don't care."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad!"

"Then what are you?Huh? Tell me, show me, give me a sign or something!"

"Why would you wanna be with someone who doesn't care about you? She doesn't care about you the way..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"This." She brought his face down to hers for a kiss, he was so shocked but she kept holding on until she pushed him away and ran away.

End of Flashback

I entered into a bar, I was amazed, the place was on fire but it was not being consumed, and the place was filled with dead bodies. I saw her, wiping the blood from her mouth as she smiled at me, she drunk out of a shotglass before coming over to me.

"Aren't you a hottie, "She wrapped her arms around me, "Do you love my artwork? Isn't is beauitful?"

I was speechless, she looked so much like Eva, but she was so cold.

"Do I have your tongue, Wolfie? Eva has good taste in men, doesn't she?"

"Where's Eva?"

"She's alright, but let's not talk about her handsome, she doesn't know how to handle a real man. She's too busy being a slut."

"I want her back."

She smiled, "How cute?" She was about to walk away but I grab tightly around the wrist and pulled her back.

"I want her back, now."

"Fine, have your little slut back, but when her time comes, I'll make sure you watch to see her engulped by flames and I will rise from her ashes. Then, we can talk about us." She pulled me by the face down for a kiss, suddenly, I could feel that warmth again, it was my Eva, when I broke the kiss, I kissed her again, I didn't want her to see all this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Angela, Alex, and Falco**

Angela jumped out of the ventrailation first, then Falco, and Alex.

"This doesn't feel right, no guards, no security, no nothin. Stay on your toes." Alex warned, but Angela just spinned around.

"You should really relax Alex."  
"Remember what happened last time." Alex shook his head.

"Nothing bad happened last time." Falco butted in.

"No, he's means before that, back when Wolfie was just a bounty hunter. I escaped from that crazy place...for a while. I setted off a couple alarms."

"A couple? Try 20." When Alex said that, Angela accidentally step through an invisible laser beam, triggering off an alarm. Suddenly, this wide door behing them opened to reveal this huge robot, that started chasing him.

Falco blasted it with us blaster several times only for it to deflect off of it. Angela raised her hand at it but nothing happened.

"It's made out of ATIM."

"RUN!" Falco yelled as Alex and Angela followed him out of the chase, the robot chase them, saying, "Target Iris found."

Fox's Pov

Krystal and I finally finished making out, my vision was kind of blurry. Suddenly, there was this large explosion and my communicator was ringing, I answered it, it was Falco.

"Fox, we could use your help in here, a giant robot is chasing us."

"Where are you?" I asked, but then I saw three figures quickly running out of the base and a big figure following closely behind. Outside of the Landmaster, there was a nasty blizzard storm already came, making it nearly impossible to see them all the way.

"Falco, head towards the Landmaster."

**Normal Pov**

"To the Landmaster, you two." Falco commanded but Alex stood facing the robot.

"Alex, c'mon!" Angela yelled, pulling his arm but he just pushed her away.

"I'll stall it. You just keep on going." Alex pulled out his sword, and hit it on the ground, creating an electric shock that strike right at the robot, making him fall.

"But...but..." Angela was suddenly grabbed around the waist by Falco, "Hey! Let Go!"

"You heard the man." Falco started to carry Angela away as Alex disappeared into the snow.

"Falco! Let Go! He needs us!" Angela kept kicking until she heard another explosion.

"We gotta go now!" Falco kept dragging her until they finally made it to the Landmaster. When he opened the door, Angela just stood there.

"I'm going back. I can't have anyone else dying for me." She said.

"Angela! He sa-" Falco turned around to see her eyes change to an icy blue.

Alex cut off the robot's right arm, but he was grab by the robot's left arm and threw into a frozen lake. He was able to grasp some piece of land with his sword but only to see the robot's blaster aimed in his face. He closed his eyes, when a figure flipped through the air and landed on the robot. He opened his eyes to see Angela, falling to the ground while a shadow stood over them.


	19. Chapter 19

Eva and Wolf finally joined the party.

"Where's Angela?" Eva asked, everyone fell silence.

"She was kidnapped as well, her and Alex." Fox answered.

"What? How?" Eva was speechless. She was wearing the same outfit that the Phoenix was wearing but all black.

"Eva, don't you normally have a tracker on Angela?" I asked her.

She pulled it out of her pocket, "Yeah, but she must be out of range by now."

Flashback

Two figures stand on a small floor arena, surrounded by audiences, both figures were wearing masks, and turned around to face each other. One with a blue bird mask and the other with a red bird mask. The blue bird had daggers in their hands while the other had daggers too. The gong rung and the two begin to fight. The blue one slashed across only to miss and get a slash across. The red one twirled around sticking the daggers out as the blue blocked each one with theirs. The red one pinned the blue one down and forced the daggers out of its hands and making it floor on the ground. The one pulls an axe off of a wall, the red one threw the daggers to the other side of the wall and pulled a spear off the wall. The blue charged at the red one only to be hit in the stomach by the other end of the spear. The red one twirled but the blue one was able to chop the middle part of the spear, and swung across, missing again. Then, the red one tripped the other one's legs, making it fall, and pinned it down by sticking the half spear at its' chest. The gong rung to mean the end of the match.

The red one giggled, "Getiine betrw, I masea hvea ot starhna wachesin mi bacjesa." (Getting better, I may have to start watching my back).

The blue one, "Gooesad, cauhe I'll eb wachesin minsea." (Good, cause I'll be watching mines).

"Good job Phoebe, " The King shook her hand, "You shall become protector of the Royal Family." He held a case with the Great Phoenix Scythe, a weapon that was knew to be break any weapon.

"Thank you, your majesty."

" Icy, you were just as excellent. You shall become guardian of the Phoenix Blade" The king shook her hand too.

"Thank you." She bowed, the King walked away and she said to Phoebe, "I still have my eyes on you." She walked away and Phoebe begin to snicker.

End of Flashback

Angela woke up to find herself in a cell, along with Alex, it was just white and there was a window.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're captured...why didn't you run when I told you to?" Alex glared away from her like she was a disgrace.

"I couldn't leave someone behind, it's against my nature. Plus, I felt this thing...I can't explain it but it feels like I left someone behind before and it was terrible... something bad happened."

"That's not the point. They're not after me, they were after you. I was able to figure that out. Luna is just a piece of the puzzle, in order to become whole, you, Eva, and Luna must be together."

"You know, Alex, you remember when I had to leave and go back to StarLab, what you said.."

"Angela, this isn't the time." Alex stood up, looking the other way.

Angela was silent for a moment, " You said you cared a lot about me, even though everyone said we're so different and that it couldn't work but you had too much on your mind, remember?"

"Angela, I said it's not the time."

"What were you going to say before Wolf interrupted us?"

Alex fell silent and didn't answer her question.

"I couldn't really stop thinking about you, I even made a song." She laughed for a moment, only to be overcome by Alex's cold silence.

**"The female's energy is outstanding, this is Iris's energy that I sense." The cloudy voice said.**

**"And the male?"**

**"No, we must find Phoenix and soon. The event with be upon us soon.**

**Back to the Great Fox**

"Looks like they stop at a location." Eva said, "Back at home."

"Which one?" Peppy asked.

"Mine."


	20. Chapter 20

Angela and Alex had cuffs around their wrists, and pushed along with the others. They were in Alaskanina.

"Angie!" Luna yelled, hugging Angela around the waist.

"Luna!" Angela yelled, hugginh her back, but only to be pushed by one of the guards, "Where's Eva?"

"She might be with the others already. "

"Is she okay?"

Angela shook her head, " She's been getting worst."

**Back to the Others**

Eva's fever was getting worst, she was sweating even more, she fell asleep on a chair.

**Flashback**

"What's the matter with you? You killed all of your comrades!" A girl's voice yelled.

"They weren't my comrades, I had only one, and he was killed by this war." Another girl's voice replied back, sounding dead.

"That-"

"I hate this world, this war, and everyone in it. I will destroy it!"

"Wh-"

"I always wanted to know, what is my purpose here? At first, I thought it was to be in 'his' world but now I see. I was meant to be alone. And because of that... EVERYONE SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH AND MY HATE!" The figure's eyes glowed red as it held a scythe in its hands, the Heart of Alaskanina glowed above the figure's head red as well.

"NO! STOP!"

**End of Flashback**

Eva shot right up, to see Krystal standing right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Eva nodded, "Yeah, just another nightmare." She wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Listen Krystal, about that fight-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it...I mean, it wasn't like you killed my parents-"

"Yes it was, I'm responsible for everyone that I killed."

"No, it's not. Phoenix is a bitch who can't stand seeing other people happy."

"But I know how it feels."

"Huh?"

"I was treated badly, even as a child. Angela and I were in an Orphanage in Alaskanina, we were treated like we had the plague, just like she was. Angela was treated a little different because she was so special, I was treated worst than she was. But then we were sent to Cerinia and then Cornerian."

"But you're not like her."

"If I didn't have a good foster dad, a great friend, and a boyfriend, I would have. She said that she was me, and I think she's right. The only difference was that I had others who cared for me and she didn't. In my nightmares, I could see her painful memories, they were like mines." Eva started to cough a little, she was sweating even more. Her hands were burning but it wasn't consuming her, yet. Wolf rushed in to smothered it with his own shirt.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Wolf yelled as Eva fell on the floor groaning.

"We're going as fast as we can." Rob said.

**Back to Angela**

**Angela's Pov**

The guards kept pushing us, until we entered a temple. They temple had a large piece of glass in the middle.A figure stood in the shadows and a some tank stood next to the figure.

" We can at least begin the first half of the ceremony until the other guest arrives." The figure laughed evilly, snapping its fingers, one of the guards took the cuffs off of Luna, and pushed her towards a pedstral, "Try any funny business and your friends will look like swiss cheese. Luna nodded. She put her crystal into a hole in the pedstral, the temple started to light up, all of the markings and even the funny faces. One that was behind Luna, opened its mouth and blew her into the glass. The glass was like sticking and absorbed her until she was inside of it.

"Luna!" I yelled.

"Angela, calm down." Alex said to me,"She'll be okay, but it's you who needs to worry about herself. I'm sorry, Angela."

"About what?"

"That I couldn't protect you. I let you down just like I let her down."

"It's not your fault, I came back okay." I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Angela, there's something I want to tell you..."

Just when he was about to finish his sentence, some more guards came in, I saw Eva, she looked terrible, there were Fox, Krystal, Peppy, Wolf and Falco.

"You!" Wolf yelled at the figure, "So Andrew was the big boss."

"What?" Falco, Fox, and Peppy yelled at the same time. Andrew came out to reveal himself.

"Let the Ceremony begin." He yelled, both Eva and I were pushed into the circle that formed on the floor, a red light shined on her and and light blue one shined on me. I felt so funny for some strange reason.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fox's Pov**

**Angeli i demoni kruzhili nado mnoj  
Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti**

Angela's clothes started to change, she had on a light blue tube top, a dress (on her left side it was like a skirt but as soon as it came around to her right leg, it was longer like a dress), slipper shoes, sleeves that had riffles on the ends, and she had fans in her hands. Eva's clothes transformed into that of Phoenix's even the color, she had a scythe in her hands.

**Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot  
Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog**

Angela spun around, with her fans in the air, water was dancing around her. For that instant, the water completely covered her, and when it went down, another figure stood there. She swung them around and around, twirling them in the air around her, and she put them together creating the fans as one. Her eyes were light blue as if she was in a trance. She finished by closing her fans and pointing them at Luna while on her knees.

**Nalybuites' nalyubuites  
Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris**

Eva begin to dance as well, swinging her scythe left and right, and a few times over her head. Lava was flying around her, her eyes were red.

A female wofl yelled, "This will never work, Phoenix and Iris must have a spirit-"

Andrew interrupted, "Iris must have a spirited spirit and Phoenix must have a trusting spirit with her." My eyes widened, as my own words echoed into my head, _Angela is very spirited, almost nothing can keep her down, Eva is so trusting, if you can't trust her then you can't trust no one. _Eva pointed her scythe at Luna and was on her knees.

**Nalybuites' nalyubuites  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris**

**I am calling, calling now  
Spirits rise and falling  
S toboi ostatsa dol'she**

Suddenly, both of them clenched their chest and spread their arms wide opened, it was like when I collected those spirits to save Krystal. Out of Angela came out this calm looking spirit but it looked more like a ghost; out of Eva came out this mad looking spirit.  
**Calling, calling, in the depth of longing  
S toboi ostat'sya dol'she**

Eva and Angela clenched their chest again until an energy like wave came right out of them and into the two ghost like spirits, both of them fell to the ground, while the other two became solid and faced Luna.

**Nalybuites' nalyubuites  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris  
Nalybuites' nalyubuites  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris**

Both entered into the glass, disappearing into Luna. She begin to glow blue, the glass broke and she came out glowing and beams of light came out of her. I heard a voice from the tank.

"Yes, yes, The heart!" One of the beams hit the tank, breaking it, and a small ball of light flew right into it. Luna held her chest and flew into the sky. That was when the sun and the moon of Alaskanina came together and glowed blue.

**Stand alone . . . Where was life when it had a meaning . . .  
Stand alone . . . Nothing's real anymore and . . .**

Several beams came back down and hit Angela and Eva, where they came back, and Luna slowly floated back down to my arms, she yell this bracelet in her hands. Still the light of floating in the sky.

"Something evil...is coming."

**Beskoneshnyj beg . . .  
Poka zhiva, ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast'  
Ne razuchit'sya mechtat' . . . lyubit' . . .  
. . . Beskoneshnyj beg . . .**

Suddenly, the planet begin to shake and darkness covered the sky and evil laughter covered the silence.

**The End**

_I know i kind of rush, but i really wanted to get to the sequel, everything will be explained there._


End file.
